


She Will Be Loved

by demizorua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Study, F/F, Kinda, Songfic, Time Loop AU, i got this idea a looooooooong time ago and finally got off my ass to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demizorua/pseuds/demizorua
Summary: Kaede and her girlfriends throughout the multiverse.





	1. Miu Iruma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Beauty queen of only eighteen_   
>  _She had some trouble with herself_   
>  _She was always there to help her_   
>  _She always belonged to someone else_

“Ooh, Miu look! Isn't this cute!”

Kaede rushed over to the rack, grabbing a pink sundress and holding it in front of her, twirling excitedly. The brazen inventor wore her usual cocky smirk, with just a tinge of fondness behind it.

“Yeah, perfect for your gorgeous cowtits! Nowhere near as impressive as my glorious knockers, though” she cackled, earning a few disgruntled looks from nearby people. Although most people would've been offended by the comment, Kaede knew better than anyone what Miu actually meant. Giggling fondly, Kaede went back to rummaging through the display, pulling out various articles of clothing as she did.

“What about this one?” Kaede said, showing off a cute pink top with a flourish. “It’d look great on you!” Before Miu could sputter out a flustered retort, a nasally voice intruded their conversation.

“Some shirt isn’t gonna help you any, fuckin slut.”

“ _Excuse me_?” Kaede snapped, whirling around to face the offending person. The greasy young adult sneered at her, folding his arms in what he probably thought was an intimidating manner. Miu was uncharacteristically silent, standing behind the pianist.

“What, you defending your whore of a friend now? I would’ve thought you had some self-respect, piano freak.” Kaede clenched and unclenched her fist rhythmically, trying to resist the urge to _deck the little fucker right here, right now_. Putting on her best sickly sweet smile, Kaede clasped her hands behind her back, taking one of Miu’s into her own.

“As much as we appreciate your comments, I need to politely ask you to _knock it off_.” One, two, three, four, tight. One, two, three, four, release. Common time, keep the rhythm.

“Pff. I’m just saying what _everyone’s_ thinking; it’s not my fault she’s such a nasty bitch!” Miu whimpered behind her. It sounded different from her usual whines.

“I’m afraid you’re a bit mistaken there, _friend_ ,” Cut time. One-and-two-and, one-and-two-and- “Miu is _wonderful_ , and everyone likes her very, _very_ much!” She squeezes Miu’s hand sympathetically. Maybe a little too hard.

“Pshh, fat chance.” Kaede’s done.

“Well, as much as I’d _love_ to stay and talk to your greasy, disgusting _ass_ ,” six-eighths. One-and-a, two-and-a, “we really have _much_ better things to do with our life! So, if you’ll excuse us.” Kaede turned sharply on her heel, shielding Miu from any further comments from him.

A few blocks down the road, Miu had recovered enough to protest.

“H-hey! Kaede, wh-where are we going!” Kaede’s rage escalated at that. She was messed up enough that she wasn’t even using nicknames…

Kaede didn’t respond and just kept dragging Miu along until they were at the entrance to Kaede’s apartment.

“We’re going inside.” Kaede’s tone left no room for argument, so Miu had no choice but to cooperate.

Closing the door behind them, Kaede dragged Miu over to the couch and sat her down. Seeing Miu’s distraught and confused face, Kaede’s expression shifted, softening into a much more compassionate, worried one. Staring into the inventor’s eyes, Kaede seemed lost in thought for a moment, before lunging at her and enveloping the girl in a tight hug.

“K-Kaede???”

“Miu… I love you so much.” Miu sputtered at that, flushing bright red. “You’re so much better than you know. You’re smart, beautiful, and just… perfect.”

“K-Kaede… I…” Miu could feel herself tearing up, and let herself relax in Kaede’s embrace.

They stayed like that for a while, Kaede complimenting Miu while the latter cried and was generally emotional. After she’d calmed down a bit, Kaede swore she could hear a quiet ‘thank you,’ but knew better than to comment on it, instead just holding her girlfriend tighter.

“I love you, Miu. So much.”

“…me too…”


	2. Tsumugi Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
>  I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Kaede stared at the door of her fellow classmate, Tsumugi Shirogane, her hand hovering nervously inches from its surface. Chuckling darkly to herself, she smiled bitterly. _Even after all this, I keep coming back to you, huh._

Leaning against the door, Kaede slid to the ground, talking absentmindedly to herself. 

“Here we are again, Mugi. Wonder what you'll be this time around, hm? Hope it's one of the good lines…” Glancing around, she made sure nobody was around to hear her, then continued, rubbing her hairpins anxiously. “It's funny… even after all this I keep coming back to you. Even after everything you've done and everything I know…” snickering slightly, Kaede’s expression turned pained, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, “I keep trying to save you.”

Closing her eyes, Kaede rested her head on her arms as she waited for the cosplayer to wake up and leave her room. Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer. Junko Enoshima the 53rd, Ultimate Despair. Tsumugi Shirogane, Team Danganronpa Writer. Mugi, Kaede’s _campanella_. Kaede had seen them all. She knew every side, each personality, all the backstory and secrets shared, every plot twist discovered, every mystery solved. And yet, here she was. Back at the beginning.

Kaede glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:21. Tsumugi wouldn't be up for another four hours at least. A part of her told her she would have to move, at least so she didn't seem suspicious sitting in the middle of the dorms at night, but Kaede stayed rooted to the spot. She put on a brave face during the day when she had to act like nothing was wrong, like she knew just as much as everyone else, like she didn't know who would die and when and how, like she was fine. She's fine, she tells Shuichi, the detective noticing his friend’s distant expression. She's fine, she tells the group, fretting over her head injury in the 23rd timeline. She's fine, she tells Tsumugi, the timeline after she found out the truth. She's fine, I’m fine, we’re fine. Fine.

She's not fine.

She doesn't know how long she stays there, curled up against the door, displaying a rare show of her true emotions, but she's quickly snapped out of it by the sound of shuffling inside Tsumugi's room. Wiping her face with her sleeve, Kaede quickly pats herself down, facing the door like nothing was wrong.

Knock twice, wait for 1, 2, 3, click, smile, there she is.

Clear blue eyes stare back at Kaede, bright and full of life, not vacant and empty, not swirling with pain; energetic and cheerful. Kaede feels the smile plastered on her face brighten into a genuine one, overjoyed to see the girl before her. Whichever one she is, she's still her _campanella_ , her Mugi, her Tsumtsum, her love. And Kaede swears that she'll save her from herself, one day.

“Hi there!”


	3. Maki Harukawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I don't mind spending every day_   
>  _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_   
>  _Look for the girl with the broken smile_   
>  _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_   
> 

Kaede rocked back and forth on her heels, humming to herself as she tapped her fingers on her side. Watching the rain splatter against the street, she watched the far corner with anticipation.

People hurried past the pianist, in a rush to get out of the storm, paying her no mind. Kaede stood on the corner, watching the world happen around her, content to wait under her umbrella. She offered familiar faces a kind wave, which few hastily returned. A handful shot her a sympathetic, knowing smile, expecting the familiar sight of the blonde waiting on the corner in the evening. 

A few minutes later, Kaede caught sight of a dark-haired girl, briskly hurrying down the road.

“Maki! Over here!” Kaede called, jogging over to the other girl. She clumsily shook off her outer jacket and handed it to Maki, holding the umbrella over them both. Maki scowled, but accepted the coat, holding it by her side.

“You came? Even in this weather…?”

“Of course! Look at you, you're soaked,” she replied, urging Maki to put on the jacket. Begrudgingly, she cooperated, trying to hide how her teeth stopped their chattering soon after.

Beaming at the other girl, Kaede took Maki’s hand and set off down the road, dragging her behind. Maki huffed, pouting half-heartedly as she trotted after the energetic girl.

“I was thinking I could play Chopin’s Op. 28, Prelude No. 15 today- since it's raining…” As Kaede rambled on about whatever came to mind, she absentmindedly squeezed the hand entangled with Maki’s, content to distract the shorter of the two from her work, so long as she could make her happy.


	4. Tenko Chabashira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Tap on my window, knock on my door_   
>  _I want to make you feel beautiful_   
>  _I know I tend to get so insecure_   
>  _Doesn't matter anymore_   
> 

Kaede opened her apartment door, rubbing her eye tiredly. Outside, Tenko fidgeted with her hair anxiously, jumping slightly when the door opened.

“H-Hello, Kaede! T-Tenko was wondering if… if Tenko could… come in for a while?” The girl was much more hesitant and nervous than her usual self, and Kaede immediately felt more awake.

“Of course! Come on in!” Kaede shut the door behind Tenko, quickly gesturing for her to sit on the sofa. “What’s wrong?”

“D-don’t worry too much! Tenko is just… here to apologize.” Tenko explained, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

“Apologize? For what?”

“Tenko… Tenko has annoyed you. Tenko… has annoyed everyone!” All of a sudden, the aikido master was crying, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. “Tenko is- is intrusive, and loud, and obnoxious, and- and…”

“Tenko!” Tenko stopped, hiccupping slightly, staring at Kaede like a deer in headlights. “None of that is true! What’s gotten into you?”

“Tenko… heard from others,” she sniffled. “Everyone thinks Tenko is annoying and wishes she would just… leave them alone. And- and Tenko knows it’s true! It’s all true!”

“Who? Who said that about you?” Tenko didn’t respond, refusing to meet Kaede’s eye. “It’s not true, Tenko! Not at all! You’re- passionate, and energetic, and caring, and anyone who thinks otherwise is just jealous!” Tenko sniffled, her eyes shining. “What else did they say?”

“W-well… they said… Tenko is ugly and unladylike… and that Tenko… Tenko is stupid, and-” Tenko cut herself off with a hiccup, fidgeting with the bell on her collar.

“Well, none of that is even slightly true!” Kaede moved to sit beside Tenko, taking one of her hands into her own. “You’re wicked smart, know more about being a lady than anyone I know,” she kissed the back of Tenko’s hand, smiling against the skin. “Is there anyone who treats girls with more respect than you?” Tenko couldn’t help but giggle slightly, blushing madly as she shook her head. Kaede smiled fondly at her, cupping Tenko’s face in her hands. “And, trust me when I say this: you are absolutely beautiful, Tenko.” Tilting Tenko’s head, she pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then pulled back and looked into her eyes. “You’re stunning and radiant, and I could go on for hours about how wonderful you are.” Smiling at Tenko’s giddy grin, Kaede brought their foreheads together. “Don’t listen to other people, Tenko. Trust me, I know how it feels,” she said, her smile turning more bittersweet. “But they’re _wrong_. And I’ll gladly tell you how beautiful you are until it’s ingrained on your heart!” Pulling back, she smiled softly as Tenko sniffled, crying again, this time with tears of joy. She held Tenko tight, willing to stay with her as long as she needed.

“K-Kaede… thank you…” Kaede shook her head.

“Of course. You come anytime you need, Tenko. I know I’m not exactly the most reliable person, but I promise you I’ll do my best to help you whenever you need me.” Tenko hugged her tighter at that. “You’re beautiful, Tenko. If you ever forget that, come find me. I’ll make sure you feel as beautiful as you are.” Rubbing her face on her sleeve, Tenko squeezed Kaede reassuringly, her voice carrying a more confident lilt to it as she said:

“I’ll help you whenever you need it, too. You’ve gotta take your own advice, after all!”

Kaede only giggled at that, holding Tenko as close to her heart as she could.


	5. Angie Yonaga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's not always rainbows and butterflies_   
>  _It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_   
>  _My heart is full and my door's always open_   
>  _You come anytime you want, yeah._   
> 

Angie sighed heavily, closing the dorm room door behind her. Kaede smiled sadly, opening her arms to gesture for a hug, which Angie gratefully accepted, the two falling back against the bed.

“You’re doing great, you know,” Kaede said, running her hands through Angie’s hair as she undid the peppy girl’s hair ties.

“Angie hopes so…” she hummed, burying her head in the crook of Kaede’s neck. “Angie is very tired, and Atua has been very quiet…” Kaede’s voice took on a concerned tone as Angie’s grip tightened.

“Are you sure you want to take on so much?” After the first murder, Kaede was left injured from the attempt to save Shuichi and could no longer serve as leader. Kaito had stepped up initially but with his rapidly deteriorating condition, he was soon left incapacitated alongside Kaede. Angie then took it upon herself to step up, saying that Atua told her she must lead her classmates to freedom. However, with all the fear and distrust in the air, keeping the group together took more effort than she had predicted. Although she was still her typical peppy self on the outside, the gloomy atmosphere and constant fighting were beginning to wear on her, something which only Kaede saw when they were safe in the privacy of their room together. 

“Angie… has to. It is her duty to serve Atua, and Atua says that Angie must be the leader!” Despite her confident, passionate words, Angie’s voice quivered, causing Kaede to frown.

“Sunflower…” Angie could hardly hold back a strangled sob at the nickname, her exhaustion and the genuine concern from her girlfriend touching her to the point of tears. “Hey, sunflower, look at me?” Angie pulled back from the safety of her girlfriend’s embrace, looking at her with sad eyes disguised under a mask of cheeriness. “You don’t have to sacrifice everything for this. Take care of yourself!” 

“Nyahaha! Angie is fine, Atua takes good care of Angie!” she smiled, but Kaede’s expression told her that she saw through her mask. “Even… even though Atua hasn’t… been very helpful so far…”

“Don’t put so much pressure on yourself!” Angie’s focus snapped back to Kaede, staring at her with wide, tired eyes. “Don’t…” Kaede’s voice softened, “don’t think you have to do everything, alright? I’m here for you, and so are the others. We can get through this. I know it’s not easy to face things, and you’ve gone your entire life avoiding it, but,” Kaede affectionately brushed a few stray hairs out of Angie’s face, “I’m here to help you. It’ll take a bit of a trade-off, but I know you can do it. You’re strong. You’re strong, but you’re also human. Don’t take the entire burden for yourself, okay?”

“Angie… I…” Angie’s smile slowly faded, morphing into more of a grimace as tears welled up in her eyes. “I… I will, Kaede…” Mumbling a ‘thank you,’ Angie let herself be comforted by Kaede, content to let her true feelings show behind closed doors.

“I’m always here for you, Angie. Promise.”

_Promise._


	6. Kirumi Tojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know where you hide alone in your car_   
>  _Know all of the things that make you who you are_   
>  _I know that goodbye means nothing at all_   
>  _Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

“Rumi, cmon, talk to me!”

Kirumi bit her tongue, preventing herself from snapping at her girlfriend.

“Kaede, I am fine. Please do not concern yourself with me.”

“Well, someone has to!” Kaede shouted, her voice echoing off the walls of the empty room. Kirumi cringed, praying that Kaede wouldn’t press any further.

“Kaede-”

“You don’t take care of yourself! You deserve just as much care and attention as you give everyone else, if not more! I know you don’t take care of yourself, and no matter how much you pretend to be fine you _aren’t!_ ” Kirumi couldn’t look Kaede in the eye, which only riled the pianist up even more. “Kirumi-”

“You don’t know _anything!!_ ” Kirumi screamed. “Get out of my face, there’s nothing for you to fix with me.” Seeing Kaede’s face made Kirumi’s stomach churn, but she couldn’t take it back now. Nothing to do but keep going. “You hear me? _Get away from me!!_ ”

The room was deafeningly silent. Kirumi couldn’t bear to look in Kaede’s direction, not able to handle seeing the effects of her outburst. She felt sick to her stomach and swore she would pass out any moment, but she stood her ground. 

“Kirumi…” The maid flinched, peeking at the pianist from under her bangs. To her surprise, Kaede wasn’t hurt, nor mad. Instead, the blonde wore a melancholy smile, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. “I’m so sorry…”

“You? You are sorry?” Kirumi asked, stunned at her girlfriend’s seemingly limitless empathy. “What do you have to be sorry about?” She felt tears begin to well up, slowly slipping down her cheeks. “I _yelled_ at you because of my own selfish pride, I pushed you away, I’ve been so cold and distant and hurtful, I… I-”

Kirumi’s self-deprecating tirade was cut off by Kaede hugging her, holding the maid tightly, as if she might disappear any moment.

“You’ve been so hurt… and I didn’t see it! You’ve been suffering this whole time and I didn’t do anything… I’m so sorry, Rumi…” That snapped Kirumi out of her shock, and she embraced Kaede, her shoulders shaking.

“Don’t… don’t blame yourself… please. Kaede, please don’t… I was foolish… and careless. None… none of this is your fault. Please, _please_ , do not blame yourself.” Kaede nuzzled against the maid’s chest, holding her even tighter.

“I love you, Rumi. Don’t forget that. I care about you _so much_. If you ever feel like that… please tell me, alright?” Pulling back, Kaede stared up at Kirumi, her eyes filled with love and regret. “I want to help you. Please, let me help you?” Kirumi smiled, bringing Kaede back in for another hug.

“If that is what you request.”


	7. END

“Hey, do you have any friends that you can argue with, like what we did the other day?”

“Wh-what if I don’t…?” _Great going, Miu, you drove the only girl who ever cared about you away!_ “I-I don’t need you worryin’ about me!”

“Well, I am!” _You’re **what**?_ “If you continue like this, you won’t be able to live your life to the fullest, Miu. And I care about you too much to let that happen!” _You… what??_

“Y-your concern is unnecessary! Even creepy!! But… I guess I’m… sorta grateful…” _Kaede… thank you so much… sincerely._

0o0o0

“Of course, it’s fun to play the piano. But the real reason I play is to see people smile!”

“What a pure answer…” _It’s amazing how radiant she is, even as a fictional character…_ “A plain background character like me can’t endure your heroine aura, Kaede!”

“What? Nonsense! You’re totally main character material, Tsumugi!”

“Plain old me? I doubt it…”

“Well, even background characters can be the most impactful, right? Everyone always loves the side characters! I know I do!”

“K-Kaede…” _Even as a fictional character… you’ve still managed to grab hold of my heart. I wish we could have spent more time together…_

0o0o0

“Hey, when we get out of here, how about I come over and play piano for you guys?”

“...You actually believe… we’ll be able to get out of here…”

“Of course!” _Her optimism is downright blinding…_ “And we all need to work together to do that!”

“Hmmm…” _Idiot…_ “I’m gonna be honest… You’re annoying. But I guess we need people like you in the world.” Kaede smiled at that, clasping her hands excitedly.

“Does that mean we’re closer now? I hope so!”

_Tch… How can one person shine so bright… and why would she seek out someone as dull as me?_

0o0o0

“It’s just… I really like… and really admire… performers.” _Please pick up on it…_ “My dream is to be a cute magical girl like Himiko and perform for people!”

“Ohh, I see!”

“But… I can’t cast spells like Himiko,” _or perform like you…_ “and I’m not cute either, so…”

“Huh? Seriously? I think you’re cute, Tenko! You’re charming, passionate, and your body is _amazing_!!”

“Wh-wh-wh-what? I… You’re… so kind… Thank you so much, Kaede!” _How can one girl be so radiant…?_

0o0o0

“Cmon, Kaede! Atua says we must do a piano-painting session together! Cmon, cmon, cmon!” Kaede stared for a while, thinking carefully. _I wonder if she’s figured it out… she’s more than smart enough… it’s a shame, I really wanted to spend time with her, too…_

“Alright, sure. Let’s go!” _She didn’t?_

“Hooray!!! We’re gonna do do do it!!!”

“Oh, and, Angie?”

“Hmmm?”

“You don’t need to use Atua to get people to spend time with you.” Kaede smiled, taking Angie’s hand and leading her to the Ultimate Pianist’s Lab. “I’d be happy to spend as much time with you as you’d like; with Angie, no Atua required!”

“Hmmmm? Silly Kaede, Atua is much more than Angie, He is all, He is everything! Nyahaha!” _Kaede’s knowing smile… she’s not fooled by any of this. Hmph, she really is something special…_

0o0o0

“Do you have a request for me?”

“Uh, no, not really?”

“Then why have you decided to speak with me?”

“Because I like talking to you, Kirumi!” Kaede smiled, tucking her hands behind her back good-naturedly. “You should do things for yourself more often! You aren’t just a maid, you’re a person too!”

“I… I suppose that is true.”

“Yeah! If you don’t think about yourself as much, then you’ll end up putting yourself in uncomfortable situations, and I care too much about you to let you do that!”

“You… care… pardon me?”

“You’re important, Kirumi! I care about you a ton, and you should care about yourself, too!”

“I… I understand. Thank you, Kaede.” _Kaede… you have no idea how much that- how much you mean to me…_

0o0o0

The lid of the piano slammed shut with a sickening _crunch_ , leaving the students alone with their thoughts and Monokid’s bloody head. The majority of the class made their way back to their dorms in silence, all of them lost in their own thoughts. No matter what, however, all roads led back to the same realization.

Kaede was gone.

And she was never coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Please don’t try so hard to say goodbye._


End file.
